In The End
by JumpOffABridge
Summary: After a one night stand, Natasha hoped never to see Loki again. Yet when he arrives at Stark tower battered, bruised, and not himself whatsoever, her soft-hearted accomplices decide to shelter him for the time being. Life afterwards seems an impossible feat, but perhaps Loki could be the key to her lusted for freedom, and also the one to mend her broken heart. Rated for smut.


I woke more confused than I had ever been before.

As I sluggishly regained the feeling in my arms I realized they were tied. Panic came into my mind but was slightly delayed, as did the worry that followed. Why could I not think straight?

My feet were the only things that were free, so I savagely kicked them in an attempt to discover where I was, and to my dismay my heeled boots only bounced off of impenetrable metal.

Shit, I was in some type of box.

The only question that remained was which son of a bitch managed to drug me and throw me into this cramped thing?

Suddenly a blinding light came from above and my blurry eyes watered as the ray of sunshine found me.

Sunshine?

Someone gruffly yanked me to my feet and my legs quaked, threatening to give way. A swayed sickeningly as the mixture of my churning stomach, foggy mind and shaking legs almost made me pass out then and there.

The person only laughed hollowly and steadied me, and as I gradually realized I was in some type of forest with sunlight peaking through the canopy of leaves. I squinted at whoever was in front of me, but before I could make out anything but their tall stature I was shoved backwards and pinned against a tree.

My thoughts were too muddled to create proper sentences, so instead of quipping I settled for a low growl from the back of my throat.

Whoever it was irritatingly laughed once again, this time the chuckle full of amusement.

"I must say, Agent Romanoff, I can tell this experience will be worth the struggle I went through to get you here."

I would know that cold and sultry voice from anywhere. As soon as his name came into my head my eyes focused on his face, irkingly close to mine, and his raven hair shining off the sun.

"Loki," my voice was harsh and biting, but he only smirked. Fine then. If he wanted to play, then we would play. I suddenly pushed him away by arching my back, and he was too slow to register what I was doing before my boot connected with his jaw.

He rubbed it slightly then glared at me, but I didn't plan on sticking around. I took off in a random direction, the only thing I knew for certain was that it was away from him.

I stumbled an embarrassing amount of times, my vision disoriented and my mind struggling to overcome the chokingly powerful fog.

Finally I couldn't run any longer, so I leaned for a second against a tree and tried to catch my breath as the world writhed like a snake.

Fuck, it was Budapest all over again.

After a few heartbeats I started to focus on freeing my hands from their bonds. I strained, but the more I struggled the tighter they became.

Once long minutes slipped past with no luck, my muscles tensed and I whirled around, sensing I was no longer alone. I peered into the trees, but they swayed like seaweed and revealed no hidden foe.

The feeling passed and I was just starting to relax again when someone snatched a fistful of my hair.

I growled in frustration and tried to wriggle in their grasp, but they only got a firmer grip and forced me to still my desperate movements. Upside down, I peered up at rather irritated emerald eyes.

"Shit," I cussed loudly. "I thought I lost your sorry ass already."

"Your mortal curses only amuse me, Agent Romanoff," Loki smirked devilishly. "Why don't you tell me more?"

He twisted his wrist and sent me sprawling on the ground, vulnerable at his feet. I started to desperately roll away, but he stopped me and pinned me down with a few of his magical bonds. Shit, I forgot he was a sorcerer.

"Listen," he commanded, and in my muddled state I could do nothing but obey. "I have lusted for relief for quite a long time now, and since you are a rather attractive female Midgardian, and I have to go to my last resorts since I am banished from Asgard, I will have to take you as my partner for a short period of time."

"So you took me out in the middle of nowhere to fuck me?" I strained against my bonds but soon gave up, too weak to fight with my hands, so I would have to attack with my words. "Why the fuck wouldn't you just go and steal some Victoria Secret model, or at least someone who doesn't hate your guts?"

"I am rather picky about who I chose to lay with. You should be honored."

"Really? I am really finding it hard to be honored while tied up to a tree root in the middle of a forest with some horny god saying he needs someone to fuck."

He shrugged, then his eyes started wandering up and down my body. "Take it as you may, but soon you will be enjoying yourself as much as I am."

"There is no way in fucking hell-"

"You should thank me. I am merely trying to help cure your broken heart."

I stiffened, and his smile grew.

"Oh yes," he whispered, narrowing his eyes and coming closer to me. "I know all about those discarded feelings you had for Barton before he threw you away like some empty quiver."

My face was unreadable. I didn't know whether to turn away or to kick him in the balls.

Yet at the moment he said that something curious happened. It was mostly drug induced, but a part of me longed for at least a few minutes of freedom from my heavy heart. His smirk grew and I knew he sensed it.

He waved his hand over my bonds and I sat up quickly, rubbing my wrists where the metal had bitten my flesh. After a few minutes I reached his gaze.

And decided.

As quick as a viper I lunged, my arms around his neck and my lips on his as the force of my movement nearly sent us both toppling over. He smiled against me and soon his tongue was on mine and we started to battle for dominance which I proudly won.

My breathing was labored while running my fingers through his hair. His hands slipped down from my waist to the inside of my thigh where I was growing increasingly heated. I groaned into his mouth.

He suddenly pushed me away, and I propped myself up on my elbows while watching him slowly loom over me, his hands twitching and ready to feel my body.

The lust I felt came shamelessly.

He was eager, a bit too eager, but fuck it all so was I. I watched as he reached for my zipper and quickly removed my leotard, tossing it aside and leaving my only in my lingery.

He grabbed my stomach and brought it close to his own body and we moaned in harmony as the friction of our bodies created heat like I had never known.

I decided it was high time for him to get naked to, especially since he was enjoying the sight of me so much. I raised my eyebrows expectantly and pushed away from him slightly, making a point yet not wanting to escape the large bulge in his pants.

His mouth curled into a wicked smile. "Impatient, are we?"

I think the fire in my eyes was enough of an answer.

And that same light in his told me the feeling was mutual.

He laughed harshly and in a shimmer of light he was naked. I gasped slightly as his massive manhood slapped against my leg. Honestly I had never expected him to be so big. A sudden rush of wind in places usually under lock and key told me I was stark naked as well.

Yuck, no. I was not thinking about Stark at this moment. This was a moment for me, I didn't care about his problems, even if they affected mine so greatly-

Loki ran his hands up and down my breasts and stomach delicately, making me hiss in pleasure. The heat between my thighs increased until it could have passed as a raging fire. He grinned.

He poised himself at my entrance and waited, teasing me slightly as I moaned loudly.

"Say it."

Maybe it was the fogginess in my head, maybe it was the aching in my chest, maybe it was the lust in my womenhood, but my response came without hesitation. "Loki. . ."

Even though I tried to sound persuasive it came out more like a desperate whisper. His smile only grew. "Say it."

"I-I want you. . ."

"What was that?"

"Loki!" I moaned.

But he was not one for displaying mercy.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand what you're trying to say."

"Fuck Loki, I want you dammit!"

At that moment I hated myself. Had I really hit rock bottom? Had I really sunk to a level that I was begging the person I hated most?

But at the same time, a part of me thought it was a matter of time. Why did I hate him? Besides his asshole qualities, inflated ego and not to mention he was a complete sadist, the main reason I detested him was because of Barton. Barton's gone, now what?

My response was Loki's manhood being thrust into me at full speed.

I screamed loudly as my tight womenhood struggled to expand and fully receive his full size. I could feel his massive erection filling me, almost like it filled that empty part of my chest.

Enjoying my feedback emensely he decided to repeat the action, holding himself inside of me for a few seconds as I whimpered with lust.

His speed increased, as did our breathing, and he started to hit spaces inside of me I had never known existed. I shamelessly screamed his name, chanting it like a prayer. The wet sound of his entrance and exit filled the small clearing, but even that was barely audible over my cacophony of moans.

"Loki," I shouted, knowing my climax was soon to arise. He quickened his pace until the speed and pleasure was maddening, and I let go. I clawed the dirt with my fingernails as if it was his skin, shining with sweat under the sun. My eyes glazed over in ecstasy and to my disappointment he slowed his pace and eventually stopped.

"Roll over," he growled, and I knew what was to come next.

Obeying him, I laid on my stomach, pulse still racing after my last orgasm. He wasted no time this round, squeezing his tip into my arse slowly, making me shudder with pain and pleasure.

"Oh my god." I squeezed my eyes shut as he finally got himself in all the way, and he was expanding this hole as well as the other. He slowly took himself out, then jammed himself in at full force, causing me to cry out.

The sexy noise of his ballsack slapping my asscheeks was enough to make me stumble over the edge, but when he started a quick pace I could not help but orgasm again, even though it had been so quickly.

His manhood seemed to expand inside of me, straining my hole as he tore up my ass vigorously, leaving me to whimper and moan. I help on for a little longer before I had an orgasm, but at his consistent pace I just rolled into a neverending ocean of ecstasy.

He exploded inside of me without warning, and I cried out in pleasure. He removed himself to my disappointment.

I rolled over, wanting round three, but he was once again dressed and looming over me.

With a wave of his arm my eyelids drooped, and before they shut and dragged me into sleep, I heard him say;

"Until next time."

I was about to say there would be no next time, but the lingering pleasure and my foggy head would not let me.


End file.
